The Ghost Mission
by Gravity Phantom
Summary: It started off like any other routine mission. Grover could sense more than one demigod in the area, and it was his job to get them to Camp Half Blood safely. However, something feels wrong. Very wrong. When a different kind of ghost keeps appearing, it's up to the demigods to figure out what's wrong. (Shitty summary, a rewrite of The Demigods Move to Amity)
1. Chapter 1

Something didn't feel right. That was for damn sure.

Grover sighed. Couldn't he ever get just _one_ normal job? Why did everything have to feel all...weird?

Well, he supposed, everything was weird. Always.

He _was_ a satyr, after all, and all of his close friends were demigods. Hades, his girlfriend was a _nymph_ for god's sake! This place shouldn't feel all that strange, seeing as how he (oddly enough) hadn't encountered any monsters yet, and could already pinpoint where the demigods were, for the most part. Alright, well, maybe that bit _was_ a little weird. It's just... The smell of the place it just felt - _off_.

This was a different kind of weird. The locals of the town seemed to be obsessed with ghosts, and had claimed to have spotted many on multiple occurrences. From what Grover could tell, the majority of the town seemed to believe that it was, in fact, haunted. The minority of the population that didn't think so was smaller than it should have been, in Grover's opinion. The group was alarmingly small, only a few people total. Normally he'd just assume it a hoax, but the people seemed so... convinced. Either something weird was going on with the locals, or something was _really_ wrong with the town. Grover didn't know which one he should prefer.

Grover shook his head. He could worry about that later. He was a Protector, and he had people to protect. Casper High would be getting a new student, and soon.

* * *

Annabeth giggled slightly, resting her head on Percy's shoulder. She smiled, lightly tracing small circles on his chest. Percy's face warmed at the action, and he rested his head on hers.

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "What'cha doin', Wise Girl?"

She shrugged slightly. "Thinking, I guess."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "'Course you are."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Seaweed Brain."

He stuck out his tongue. "And what if I don't?"

Annabeth sighed, giving his chest a poke. "You're such a dork."

"It takes one to know one."

"Does not."

"Does too."

She grinned, suppressing a laugh. "Who knew you were so annoying?"

He feigned thinking. "Hmm... I'm pretty sure _you_ did." He said, dragging out the 'pretty'.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

He laughed, snuggling her close. Gods, he was so lucky. A couple of years ago, he never would have thought that this would be possible. He _still_ was in awe of the fact that they were together. He smiled widely, brushing a stray lock of blonde behind her ear. "That's not very nice, you know."

Annabeth suppressed another eyeroll. "You're the one who said so, Seaweed Brain." She smiled, tapping her finger against his head. "Maybe there is just seaweed up there."

It was Percy's turn to roll his eyes. "And _maybe_ you're secretly an owl in disguise, maybe from some alien owl-planet or whatever."

She laughed loudly, and and Percy grinned. _Gods_ , did he love that sound. He loved making her happy. Percy smiled softly, their eyes locking. He brushed his hand against her cheek, lightly rubbing her cheekbone. Her eyes were just the right shade of gray - the kind that calmed you, that made you feel at home. He could get lost in those stony eyes of hers for hours on end. Gods, she was beautiful. His smile was soft, and her eyes twinkled.

He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and taking in the stormy calmness that was Annabeth.

He leaned in, letting his lips lightly brush hers, and Annabeth responded almost right away. She wrapped her arms behind his head, pulling him even closer. Percy smiled into the kiss, his face warming. She ran her hands through his mop of black hair, pulling away from the kiss but still staying close. Her lips hovered above Percy's, not quite touching them, and Percy groaned.

Someone cleared their throat awkwardly. "Uh, Perce? You there?"

Percy jumped, jerking away from Annabeth. He hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Uh... Hello?"

"Dude, over here."

Percy relaxed, recognising the voice. "Grover, I swear to gods, I will kick your furry ass the next time I see you."

He snorted. "Nice to see you too, Perce. Come where I can _actually_ see you."

Percy rolled his eyes, motioning his head towards the spring in his room. Annabeth nodded, making her way across the room, Percy on her tail. The spring of water had a rainbow hue, caused by the mist in the sunlight. An image of Grover was floating in the air, the Iris message as clear as ever.

"Hey Grover," Annabeth said with a smile.

Grover suppressed a laugh, a sly grin on his face. "I''m not interrupting anything, am I?"

"How's your mission going?" Percy said, changing the topic so quickly the other two demigods couldn't help but burst into startled laughter. Percy laughed nervously as he realized how he must look right now; how _they_ must look right now. Annabeth's lipstick was slightly smudged, and Percy's hair was probably messier than normal.

"Perce, you're killing me. And that's saying something, seeing where I am right now."

Annabeth frowned, sobering up quickly. "You just seem to be in a normal room. A hotel, probably. A cheap one, at that." She paused. "What's going on?"

Grover knitted his eyebrows together. "That's kind of why I called you guys, actually. This place is...off. Like, _more-off-than-normal_ , off."

Percy frowned, getting over his initial embarrassment. "Explain."

"Well," Grover started, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Do your best," Annabeth said, settling in on the edge of the bed, ready to listen. Grover sighed.

"Okay. This place is haunted." He said bluntly, sounding like he didn't believe himself.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Grover took a bite out of an empty soda can, chewing anxiously. "I don't know what it is," He said between chomps,, "But everyone here, and I do mean _everyone_ , is obsessed with ghosts!"

Percy pursed his lips. "What, like, Hades style ghosts?"

Grover shook his head. "No. Like, tangible, floating-and-possessing horror movie ghosts. It's bizarre!"

"Grover," Percy said, "Aren't you sure the people aren't just, I don't know, halloween enthusiasts or something like that? It _is_ coming to the end of summer."

Again, Grover shook his head. "I'm sure. The town even has ghost _hunters_. Everyone I've talked to so far has even mentioned the town being transported to some ghost-dimension or whatever. It's giving me a weird feeling." Grover threw his arms up in exasperation, taking another anxious bite out of his can. "They even have a ghost hero!"

Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "'Ghost hero'?" She paused. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Wait," Percy said, ignoring Annabeth. It would come to her in a moment, he knew. "I thought you were trying to find more unclaimed demigods? How did you get tied up with _ghosts_?"

"Well," Grover started. "The kids go to a local high school, ironically called Casper High. There are at least 2, maybe even more. The ghost thing just kind of, I don't know, came up on it's own. It's all over the paper's, school pamphlets, _everywhere."_

Annabeth snapped her fingers. "Grover," she started, "Are you somewhere called 'Amity Park'?"

Grover frowned. "Yeah, it's a little town in Illinois. How'd you know?"

Annabeth stood, getting her laptop from one of the many empty beds in Percy's cabin. She brought it back over to where the Iris message was still being projected, if flickering a bit.

"Grover, you need another Drachma, or else the communication will be cut." Annabeth noted, settling down next to Percy.

Grover blinked, suddenly realizing that the call was ending soon. "Oh, shit." He rummaged around through one of the hotel drawers for a minute before finally finding the coin. He tossed it into the image, and the projection solidified.

"Nice save," Percy made a circle with two fingers, putting the rest up in the air.

Grover whinnied, or whatever noise goats made. "Shut up."

"Guys," Annabeth snapped, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

Grover raised an eyebrow. "Is that Daedalus' laptop?"

Annabeth nodded. "I don't like leaving it in my cabin." She lifted the lid, typing something into the search engine.

Percy peaked at the screen. "What are you doing?"

"Earlier this week," Annabeth said, clicking on an article. "I started researching modern urban-legends. Everyone at Wal Mart being vampires, Slenderman, you get the gist."

Grover stifled a laugh. "You researched _Slenderman?"_

Annabeth shot him a glare, and he sobered up. "I was _looking_ for any tie to Greek mythology, seeing as that _is_ our lives." She sighed, calming down. "Sometimes locals see things despite the mist, and I wanted to see what we were up against." _Because of the new prophecy_ , went unspoken.

Percy cleared his throat. "Well," He said, "Did you find anything?"

"Hold on, let me get there." She clicked on an article and grinned. "Here: _The Story of Amity Park_ , written by someone called Harriet Chin."

Percy waggled his fingers. "Spooky."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Look at this," She turned the laptop to face Grover, Percy peering over the edge of the screen.

Grover's face lit up, pointing to the screen. "That's the name! The Danny Phantom guy. Everyone's talking about him"

Percy snorted. "That sounds kinda," He shrugged. "I dunno… stupid. Whoever came up with that has an affinity for bad nicknames."

Annabeth frowned, redirecting the screen to her face. "I dunno Grover, are you sure there's anything going on? I didn't pay much attention to this place, it seemed like a hook to get people to visit. The place isn't very popular."

Grover nodded. "It just feels… wrong here. I haven't even seen any monsters yet."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be celebrating that?"

"No, he's right, that's weird." Annabeth agreed. "The more demigods there are in an area, the more likely they are to be attacked by monsters. Grover, you said at least 2, maybe even more?" He nodded. "Then there would have to be some sort of energy there. Either the monsters are attempting to lay low, or this is something different. I'm hoping for the former."

"So what do I do? I might need backup out here."

"Do you have any more drachmas?" Annabeth asked. Grover nodded. "Try giving Chiron a call, see if he can send us out there. I don't think checking this place out is a bad idea."

"We would have to move quickly, though." Percy said, nodding. "Whether this is the usual or not, adding more demigods to the recipe will make us easier to smell."

Grover nodded. "I'll call Chiron right no-" He was cut off by a loud shattering behind him, something slamming into the wall. Grover jumped, disappearing from sight of the Iris message. All that was visible was a dense cluster of dust and a deep crater in the wall.

"Holy Hera!" He screamed, still out of sight.

" _Grover?"_ Percy and Annabeth yelled unanimously.

"Grover, are you okay?" Annabeth called.

"What's going on there?" Percy yelled.

Someone coughed deeply on the other end of the line. A faint, glowing shape could be made out through the slowly dispersing dust.

"Nice punch, _metal head!_ Next time, try to _not_ hit me into a-" The glowing shape appeared to be looking around. "-A _fucking_ hotel room!"

The dust finally cleared out enough to make out the humanoid figure, which was floating about 2 feet off the ground, leaning into a deep crater in the wall. Annabeth recognised him instantly, his uncanny white hair and vibrant _glowing_ green eyes. He seemed visibly battered, a little worse for wear.

The Phantom looked directly at the Iris message, sending chills down the demigods spines. The Phantom seemed slightly confused.

"What the-" He seemed to notice Grover on the ground, not making a comment about his legs. "Shit, sorry about _all this."_ He said, gesturing around the room.

A green blast slammed into the wall just inches away from the crater, and a screaming voice like gravel emanated from outside. The Phantom gave Grover an almost apologetic look as he kicked off the wrecked wall, leaving behind nothing but a black and white imprint as the Iris Message went dark.

Percy and Annabeth sat there in shock, a feeling of dread settling in their stomachs.

 _"Shit."_

* * *

 _And it's finally done! For those of you who don't know, this is a rewrite of another fic of mine,_ ** _The Demigods Move to Amity_** _. I wrote it when I was in 6th grade and it is absolutely cringe-worthy, so I thought another go would do it justice! The name is not permanent, so send me ideas! Unfortunately, I will_ ** _not_** _have a regular updating schedule, as life generally tends to get in my way, but I will try to update as often as possible! Okay, until next time!_

 ** _PLEASE LEAVE ANY ERRORS IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE, NOT A REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please see the end for** ** _notes._**

 _ **Please participate in the poll below!**_

Grover heaved deep, filling breaths. He had instinctively covered his legs with his pants as he went down, as they had been right next to him on the bed. The specter hadn't seemed to notice anything, thank gods. He would need some semblance of his identity if he were to stay in the city and observe. He wasn't sure if this was technically a monster or not, and he didn't want to rely too much on technicalities. He needed to call Chiron.

Grover groaned.

And Chiron would want the full story. Which meant Grover had to get his furry ass in gear and watch the 'ghosts' from the newly-made giant hole in the wall.

He stood slowly, the sounds of fighting outside reassuring him that they were still there. He quickly pulled his pants on, not bothering with the fake feet.

He did a strange mixture of hobbling and trotting as he made his way over to the massive hole. _Gods,_ how did someone so small even make a hole like that, anyway?

He peered out at the skyline to see the 'ghosts' floating in mid-air. Grover finally took into account the features of the smaller one who had crashed into his room, and realized it was the ghost from the photo Annabeth had shown him. Phantom or something like that, if he remembered correctly.

The other monster, however, looked _nothing_ like Phantom. While Phantom was more humanoid, and had more mortal features, the other was the exact opposite. He seemed be completely made of metal, and was absolutely decked head-to-toe in weapons. Grover froze. This could _definitely_ prove to be problem.

The metallic ghost had Phantom suspended in the air, his metal fist clamped around his throat. Grover was too far away to make out what they were saying, but he could see the metal one's mouth moving, so they were having a conversation. Phantom seemed fairly quiet, not saying much. He wasn't struggling, either. The only sign that he was in any form of distress was his hands gripping the metal one, trying to pry his fingers away from his throat.

Grover didn't know if ghosts needed to breathe or not, not that these were ghosts.

Phantom suddenly smiled darkly, his green eyes turning an icy blue. Grover could only just register the look of fear on the larger ghost's face before everything turned to ice - his suit, his weapons, even the metal hand. Phantom easily shattered the metal hand, giving a whooping happily. It didn't last, however, as the ice casing on the ghost melted around him.

Grover felt chills down his spine. The monsters were powerful.

"Nice try, whelp!" Grover made out. "My new upgrades can escape your core power now. You are weak!"

Phantom folded his arms over his chest. "Says the ghost with one hand." He smirked.

The metal ghost looked at his hand in panic, just to see sparking wires. He looked up at where Phantom was, rage written across his face, but Phantom was gone.

"Come out where I can see you, Ghost Child!"

"Gladly, _metal head."_ Phantom yelled, shooting up from below the metal ghost, a green glowing ball growing in his hand. The metal ghost looked down in surprise and fear, but Phantom expelled the energy in a flash of green light. The energy of the blast shot the metal ghost several feet higher into the air. Grover could see singe marks on the entire lower half of his body.

Grover winced, thinking about the damage. "Damn," he muttered.

The other ghost was outraged. "I will have your pelt on my wall!"

Phantom cringed visibly, saying something Grover hear. He unstrapped from his waist what appeared to be... a soup thermos? Grover didn't quite get that.

The other monster looked physically afraid, backing several away several feet before being sucked in by a column of blue energy. Grover blanched, taking a second look at the thermos. _What in Hades?_

Phantom visibly relaxed, rubbing the back of his neck and slouching a bit. He turned, seeming to remember Grover. He floated back over to the massive hole in the side of the building, looking almost sheepish.

"Sorry about that again, he gets on my nerves." And before Grover could say anything, he disappeared.

Grover blinked, trying to get this all to process.

" _Di immortales_."

"Chiron, we might have a problem."

Chiron set his cards face down on the ping-pong table. "Hello to you too, Grover. What's wrong?"

Grover cleared his throat. "Sorry. Hello Chiron, hi Mr. D."

Mr. D grunted his hello, not looking up from his cards.

"This place has a different sort of monster, Chiron. The locals are calling them ghosts."

Chiron's smile faded."Elaborate, please."

Grover nodded. "They don't seem to be the kind I've seen before; they aren't the underworld type."

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well," Grover thought out loud. "They're solid, to start. They've also got colors."

"Anything else?"

Grover frowned. "They can fly. They also have, er," He tried to think of a word, not wanting to say powers. _"Abilities."_

Chiron frowned. "Perhaps these creatures aren't ghosts, then." He glanced at Mr. D, who probably wasn't paying attention. He looked back to Grover. "And the locals can see them?"

Grover nodded. "I've talked to a few and all their stories seem to line up. They mostly doesn't seem to affect them."

"How do you know," Mr. D grunted, finally looking up from his cards. "That these 'locals' aren't just batshit? It's probably just a tourist trap."

Grover wished that was the case. "I've seen them myself. Two, actually."

Mr. D rolled his eyes, looking back at his cards. Chiron sent him a look, which he ignored.

Grover stood to the side, revealing the crater and _new window_ in his room. "One crashed in here not five minutes ago. I'm getting weird vibes from this place."

Mr. D looked up from his cards and whistled. "Holy Hera."

Chiron nodded. "This is certainly a new situation. It'll need a prophecy, most likely."

Grover's eyes widened. What if Rachel couldn't _give_ a prophecy?

Seeming to read his mind, Chiron said, "If Rachel cannot produce one, then there might be an issue. I cannot just send young demigods into an unknown situation without a reason. We will worry about that when it happens."

Grover gulped and nodded. "Yes s-sir." He couldn't shake the sickening feeling that he had.

The Iris message ended.

As if on cue, the door to the big house burst open. Percy and Annabeth rushed in, clearly worried. Annabeth had Daedalus' laptop tucked under her arm, and Chiron had no doubt that there were plenty of websites pulled up for him to look at.

"Chiron-" Percy started. Chiron raised his hand, silencing him.

"Grover has already contacted me. He's alright, don't worry."

They both heaved a sigh of relief. "We need to help him." Annabeth said, her eyes stormy with worry.

Chiron inclined his head. "I feel the same way Ms. Chase. However," He glanced at Mr. D, who still wasn't paying much attention. "I cannot let you leave camp without a prophecy. We know too little about the situation."

Annabeth nodded. "We'll go talk to Rachel."

Chiron smiled. "Good luck."

Annabeth took Percy by the arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He gave her a half smile, leaving with her.

"You know," Mr. D said, trying to catch a glance at Chiron's cards. "That Peter Johnson kid is just trouble."

Chiron angled his cards away from Mr. D. "If he had direct order from a god, he wouldn't need the oracle."

Mr. D snorted. "What, you want me to make a quest _for_ him? What would that do, other than piss off Hades?"

Chiron smirked, hiding his mouth with his cards. "It would get 3 demigods and a satyr out of your hair for a while."

Mr. D didn't even pretend to think about it, slamming his cards on the table. "Sold." He smiled at his hand. "Ha! Take that, furry."

"Oh I'm taking it," Chiron said, laying down his winning hand. "I'm taking it very well."

Mr. D looked at the centaurs cards with disbelief. "Dammit!"

 **Hello friends! Sorry this took so long!**

 **Quick little poll:**

 **Who would you prefer to be a demigod child out of the DP trio?** ** _Sam_** **or** ** _Tucker?_**

 **I think I've already decided about Jazz, and she'll probably be a child of Athena. I think I'm limiting it to two demigod children for now, but that doesn't mean I couldn't write other stuff thats off the timeline of this particular story. Let me know what you want/think!**


End file.
